WHAT DO WE DO NEXT?
by katmrrison
Summary: Damon tries to do what he thinks is right, but it is hard to do the right thing when the wrong thing will feel so good!
1. Chapter 1

_F_irst fanfic: let me know what you think! I love these characters and my mind drifts to them and the situations that could happen if they were together!

E

It was two days following the disturbing events that happened at homecoming. Stephan had been released from Klaus's compulsion and turned on us, then left. Klaus who with all our planning was still alive

and probably pissed that we tried to kill him. Our one real shot at killing Klaus, Mikael (Klaus's father) was now dead. Rebecca the bad vampire, trying to do the right thing vampire is now staked in the cellar

by me! And Damon blaming himself again for another wasted plan, has not answered my calls or been by to see me in two days and I am beginning to worry what he might do. I am not even sure I know

what I want to do. I haven't been to school in a couple weeks, and to be honest have no interest in going back. Alaric and Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie are really trying hard to get me out of this depressing

mood I have been in for the last couple days. Shopping trip yesterday, talks of going to games and dances really is not top of my priority right now. I want or wait need to see Damon, I miss him! What did I

just say – "I miss Damon Salvatore" yes I do. I miss his sarcastic humor, the way he moves around me and makes me feel protected and safe, and to be honest his touch. Even if it is just a hand on my

shoulder or back, his touch seems to burn through my close and linger on my skin. I am craving Damon's touch, wow I need to get out of this house and do something before I go completely crazy!

D

Why could nothing go to plan. Seriously what have I done in the last hundred plus years to deserve this torture. Oh ya – I've murdered, and taken women against their will. Well besides all that I have tried

in the last few months to be good couldn't a guy catch a break. Stephan is gone again and now I am not sure I can get him back and I know Elena says she doesn't want him back and we should let him go

but he is my brother and we have been through too much to just let him go. You think I should be happy that she wants to let him go, but a part of me just can't. Then there is little miss sunshine, she keeps

calling and coming over here and I have been doing my best to avoid her. I have to have some distance for the next couple of days to figure out our next move, oh don't get me wrong I have been watching

her. I wait until she has exhausted herself and is safely asleep, then I crawl through her window and sit and watch her. I can't even go sit by her bed, because I don't trust myself enough not to touch her

soft skin or move a piece of that silky brown hair that falls in her face back behind her ear. I am too distracted when she is around and I can't afford the distraction right now. Need a clear head, I wonder

why when she sleeps does she keep saying my name the way she says it almost like a moan I want to wake her and find out what naughty things go on in that beautiful little head while she sleeps. Stop!

Clear head. Tonight I will spend one more night watching her ensuring she is safe and then tomorrow after a talk with Alaric I am off to find my demented brother! No matter how long it takes I will find him

and save him this time. I will give in and torture myself one more night, watching my beauty sleep!

Seecond Chapter to follow if reviews go well!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Goodbye!

E

He promised me he would never leave me again, and I believe him! I know he is not gone, that he is watching me somewhere. But why, why is he avoiding me now I told him we need to let Stephan go and

I meant it. Maybe after a long shower I can figure out how to get Damon to talk to me. I start to take off my shirt and realize the curtains are still open, oh well the only one to be able to see in are the

supernatural ones and I hope he is watching. Slowly I take off my shirt and turn towards the window to put it down. I undo the button on my jeans one button slowly at a time and step out of my jeans. I

proceed t parade around my room in nothing but a black lace bra and thong, maybe this can get him inspired to come back and talk to me. But still nothing so I up the anti some more and reach around and

feel for the clasp of my bra. I undo it and let it fall forward slowly turning to walk to the washroom and tossing my bra on the bed. Can't let him see everything. In the shower I realize what I just potentially

did. If Damon was watching, I purposely took my clothes of for him. God why am I so dense, is this what I want. I want to feel alive and wanted and sexy, and that is what Damon does to me. He challenges

me, sometimes pushing me too far. He wants me, there has been know secret made about that, and has not stopped even when I professed to love someone else (his brother) he wanted me! The way he

looks at me and makes me want to melt. I find myself thinking what it would be like to have Damon's hands on me, caressing my breasts, rubbing my nipples between his fingers. Trailing kisses down my

neck, feeling that pause when he hits that special spot and feel his teeth just graze the skin. "Oh Shit!" The water is cold, and I am as hot as can be. After drying off and throwing on a pair of short shorts

and a tank top, I lay in bed wondering what it will take to get him here. UH, WAIT! I bet he is here, he has probably been here everynight, watching me sleep like he always does. Tonight he is going get

caught, oh I hope I am right.

D

This is the last night for a while I will come here and watch her like this. Have left notes for all involved to keep her safe. I am counting on them. I can't say goodbye to her face, I promised her I would never

leave again and seeing her upset or disappointed in me would surly kill me. I never want to see the hurt in her eyes again because of me so I will take the cowards way out and just leave. I have to save my

brother he is after all the one that has been with me and defended me after all these years and the shitty things that I have done. When the fuck did I get so dam depressing! Well it looks like she is getting

ready for bed, it won't be long now and I can go in and whisper my good…she is not going to take it off with out closing the curtain. Yes she is, I can't turn away this sight is to good. She is beautiful, her

body is perfect. That bra is not hiding anything well, it can go anytime. No she is facing me, does she know I am here. No she would never do this on purpose it is not Elena's style. My god her hands are on

her pants and she is undoing the buttons. Deep breathes, Her legs are so incredible what it would feel like to have those wrapped around me. She has the most amazing ass and that thong is giving me

quite the view of it. I have to switch positions here and I am hard as a rock and it is getting unconfortable. What is she doing walking around have naked, not that I am really complaining this is going to

make leaving her tonight very hard. My eyes are locked on her its like she know I am here and is watching me. She looks straight forward and reached behind her, she is undoing her bra and I am going to

fucking explode if she takes it off. The claps springs free and starts to fall forward, but she turns and heads to the shower. This woman is a witch, she knows someone was watching or hoping they were but

who does she think it is? Stephan, he isn't here? Is it me, no I can't let myself go there she said it is Stephan always will be Stephan. It is going to be a long night!


End file.
